thank you
by hetalia secret empire
Summary: someone killed Italy because he refuse to give the location of bases and information of Germany. what would be Germany's reaction? how about Romano? rated t to be safe,


Title: thank you.

Word count: 1000+

Author: Reigning Independent empire in Asian and european Nations (of hetalia secret empires)

Ranting:

Wait, what? Do I really need to rant? Well I want to say I don't own hetalia...that's all. And anyway, I'm a slightly GerIta fan and SpaMano *winks* don't tell ice about it. By the way you can call me Rian. Nice to meet you all and I hope you like this...

==========================THANK YOU================================================

_If you are in trouble, I would come to help you. Then when I'm in trouble, you would come to help me, even though I won't count at it._

That's what doitsu said. But just for now I need to stop relying on doitsu, just for now.

"Give us the information about Germany and the location of his bases" the man said, releasing deadly aura that even with his smile. It can't cover. I just smile at the man.

I won't rely on doitsu now, he's in trouble, I need to help him, cause that's our pact is for. I look at my pinky before smiling at the man.

"Veh~ He likes beer" I said with no hesitation.

"ARE YOU KIDDING WITH US KID?" the man behind the smiling man said with irritation. The smiling man looks at his companion with much authority.

"Calm down, your scaring him". The smiling man said before looking at me, I flinch for a second.

'Scary. Veh~'

The smiling man's eyes were cold and deadly, too bad. I won't stop now.

"Now. Back to business, please tell us about it so we won't hurt you and all the people in this house." His voice is threatening me. I open my eyes and glare at him.

"My, what a brave kid!" I look away.

"Leave! Per favore." I said." You won't have any information that you needed."

The smiling men loosen his smile before frowning.

"Thank you for your cooperation" the man said, pulling his gun and aim it to my head. "goodbye Mr. Vargas."

I shiver a lot, my stomach is turning to knot, 'Is this the end? I wish I could eat pasta with nihhon and doitsu just this last, maybe paint with my fratello,' I sighed.

All I heard is gunshot and all I feel is the cold floor, I didn't feel the pain, just the cold floor. With blurred eyes I look up and saw the insane man smiling at me with the weirdest smile I could see.

"Sleep tight, Mr. Vargas"

Veh~ he's scary more scary than Russia. Well I think this is it, but I guess its fine since I did something I wouldn't do before I meet my friends . I help doitsu, I finally help doitsu. I…I'm sorry…

======================================================================Germany======

It's been a while since Italy called, I guess two weeks, ago. His last call is asking help because the allies caught him, hmmm… where is he now? This feeling keep bothering me, this feeling is telling me to call Italy ask him if he's okay. And something is wrong.

I sighed once more then read the next page of the book I'm currently reading,, as soon as I finish the paragraph, I hear the door creak open. I look up and saw japan. He looks tired and lonely.

"are you okay japan?" I asked worried. He look at me and shook.

"hai?" he look away. I stand up and let him sit, which he does.

"vhats vrong?" I asked looking straight at his eyes, his eyes turn wet again

"It's itary-san, he was found this morning." He tried to say the problem without making any mess. But he could this must be hard for him.

Whats wrong with Italy? Did he hide somewhere? He was found? These questions are playing back and forth in my mind.

"He's dead germany-san."

WHAT?

"How can that be? What happened?" I ask unable to process whats was trying to told.

"He was shot dead; Itary-san was stirr at his house. Romano –san didn't want anyone to touch his brother."

"who did it?" I asked.

"no one knows."

Damn. I..

"prease go and visit him. Germany-san" I nod and run out of the house,

I don't care if it's raining or snowing, I don't care if I need to run from here to there or I need to fly. I just what to see him,

===========================Italy's house==============================================

I took the fastest route there. When I arrive there people of Italy are gossiping there. I quickly excuse myself from the crowd, the general quickly made a way for me to pass through. As I enter the house. I catch a glimpse of hungary crying in austria's hands, Austria is silently sobbing, I saw spain looking at me with a look that means I could go upstairs with authority. I went upstairs and slowly approach the only room, I know by heart. Slowly I open the door.

"I said that I don't want you here. Tomato….what are you doing here?" Romano look at me with meanest look he could give but I guess I deserve it.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"NO I don't want your sorry, I want my brother back, I want my fratello back.." he said trying to push me away suddenly spain came and hug romano,

"Romano leave Italy with Germany just for a minute, per favore Romano?" Spain asked. Romano say random word against Spain. But give up anyway.

"Just for a minute," Romano said leaving with Spain.

I was left alone with Italy. He sleeps in his bed decorated with different flowers all around Europe. He looks like sleeping in a flower garden. I went near and hold his hand

"Italy, I'm sorry I was to slow to save you, I guess I was to calm because you were at home, I should have let you stay at my home. I should have told you to stay with me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said in monotone.

I look at his face there's a smile in his face, a smile only a angel could do an angel like him could make. I smile at him before removing my necklace. I guess this is my last gift to you Italy. I put it in his neck before kissing him in his lips. Then I whisper to him.

"Rest for now Italia, I won't stop until those who killed you are punished."

_Thank you Italy please watch us as long as you can._

========================================================================The End=====


End file.
